Happy Birthday Sanada !
by Edhiltam
Summary: Sanada Genichirou's birthday is coming and his girlfriend Akiyama Suzuna (OC) doesn't know how to give him her present. But Niou and the others regulars have an idea and want to give to Sanada the best gift ever for that, Akiyama will have to help them.
_**Hello everybody ! Here a little one shot for Sanada Genichirou ! Today is his birthday !**_

 _ **I hope you'll like it !**_

 _ **I don't own Prince of Tennis except my OC Akiyama Suzuna.**_

* * *

Akiyama Suzuna is a second-year at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. She was an average girl but not in her school. She was known at being the girlfriend of the Emperor, Sanada Genichirou.

They met thanks to Kirihara Akaya, her close and best friend. The first time she met Sanada, she was intrigued by him. Sanada didn't care too much but later, her optimism, cherfulness and her honesty, attracted him and she was always on his mind. Afterward, he asked her to be his girlfriend and the two of them were in a relationship.

...

Akiyama was sitting on the grass, she was looking at the regulars who were practicing.

"Suzuna !" She continued to think about something, something that being on her mind during a few weeks now, but as the days went by, it was worse.

"Oi ! Suzuna !" Suddenly, someone stopped Akiyama from her dream world. She gasped in surprise "Ah ! Akaya-kun, is there a problem ?"

Kirihara sighed "Yes ! I called you but you were not responding ! Do you want to go to the arcade after my practice ?"

"I can't, Genichirou-san wanted to escort me to my house after practice."

"Ahhh, okay... I won't insist but you have to come with me an another day ! Promise ?"

Akiyama smile gently at her best friend "Yes, it's a promise."

Suddenly, somebody yelled at Kirihara "AKAYA, TARUNDORU !"

Kirihara flinched "Oups, I have to go ! Goodbye, Suzuna !"

Akiyama said goodbye to Kirihara and looked at Sanada, he was really angry to Kirihara but she found him cute. She had an charming smile on her face and she waved her hand at Sanada.

At this view, Sanada couldn't help himself and his cheeks got warmer. He answered her back with a nod and went back to the practice. The regulars made fun of him because of his red face and everybody could hear a shout "TARUNDORU !"

...

Akiyama was seated on her chair. There was a break during classes and Kirihara went to the toilet. Akiyama was alone with her mind.

Suddenly, Niou Masaharu, one of the tennis regulars, was in front of her and sat on Kirihara's chair. "Hey, Akiyama, are you okay ?"

"Yes and you ? Why do you ask me that all of a sudden ?"

"I know something's wrong, it's about Fuku-buchou's birthday ?"

Akiyama smiled and she nodded "Mmm, I wanted to give him the vase he wanted and a little music performance."

At these words, Niou was impressed "That's a good idea."

After that, there was a silence but hesitantly, Niou began to speak "I want to give him a little surprise but I need your help."

Akiyama could see that he was up to something but she wanted to make a surprise to Sanada "If it a joke, I'm in !"

Niou answered Akiyama with a laugh "I will give you more informations later, okay ?"

Akiyama nodded with a smirk.

...

It was finally the big day, Sanada's birthday.

Surprisingly, Sanada received some letters in his shoes's locker. When he saw those letters, he was angry. He wanted nobody except Suzuna. He was about to threw the letters but someone stopped him.

"Genichirou-san ! What are you doing, don't throw that !" Akiyama take the letters and fixed them.

"I don't need them, you can throw them."

"Don't be cold, you can read them at least, no ?"

Akiyama was feeling jealous but those persons who wrote thoses letters deserved at least that the receiver read them. Sanada sighed and take the letters "Don't worry, I will read them." He put a hand on her head and she forced herself to smile at him.

...

For the first time, the tennis practice was canceled because of Sanada's birthday. He wasn't happy at all with that but if it's for one day, he could bear that. But Akiyama told to Sanada that she couldn't come directly at his house, she had something to do with her club.

When the regulars walked to Sanada's house, all of a sudden, Niou disappeared, they didn't think too much because they knew that he will be back.

When, the boys arrived in front of Sanada's house, Marui Bunta was impressed with his house "Your house is really cool !" Jackal Kuwahara nodded.

"Hai, I really like japanese style house" answered Yanagi Renji.

"It fits him well" Yagyuu Hiroshi agreed.

Yukimura Seiichi, captain of the tennis club spoke "I hope that our presents will please you Genichirou."

Sanada swallowed "We'll see about that."

...

When the regulars came in Sanada's house, they were welcomed by Sanada's mother "Oyaho gozaimasu, please, make yourself at home." She smiled at them and quickly disappeared.

Sanada was wondering why her mother behaved like this "I guess she is busy."

Sanada led all the boys to a special room for his birthday. It was japanese style and the room was gigantic. They began to talk about everything and anything and they thought it was the good time to give the presents "Genichirou, shall we give you our gifts ?" Yukimura smiled.

"Suzuna and Niou aren't here, we have to wait for them." Sanada had crossed arms and knit his brows all the time.

Suddenly, Niou opened the door "Hey ! Sorry but I had to take care of something !"

Sanada was worried, but now he was at his peak, he took out his cellphone and called Akiyama. But he could only hear the answering machine.

"Where is she... ?" Sanada was feeling hurt, he wanted her by her side but she wasn't here. _Maybe she felt hurt by the letters, I read and I threw them but I didn't care about what was written on it, I just need Suzuna in my life_ , he thought.

Yanagi and Yukimura felt that their best friend was not in a good mood. "Genichirou, do not worry, I'm sure that Suzuna-san will come very soon."

"Come on, you can open our presents, we will wait for Suzuna's present."

Sanada nod but he could feel his heart hurt more and more.

...

All the presents were opened and Sanada sighed.

Yukimura started to speak "Genichirou, there is a special gift from everybody." Sanada's eyes were getting wider, he was intrigued.

Jackal and Marui went to the corridor and carried a big box in front of Sanada. The box was huge, he was really surprised with the box's size. With hesitation, he opened the box and the person he wanted to see the most appeared "Surprise !"

Sanada was speechless, he froze in front of Akiyama and everybody yelled "Happy Birthday !" and they laughed at Sanada's reaction.

"What is happenning ? Suzuna, what are you doing in this box... And with these outfit !"

Akiyama wore a blue traditional japanese kimono. In fact, Sanada's mother lent this kimono to Akiyama for Sanada's birthda and she helped her to dress.

"I wanted to give you the best birthday !"

Sanada helped her to get out of the box and she sat on the floor in front of everyone. Jackal and Kirihara took a koto from the corridor and put the instrument in front of her. She took a breath and began to play the koto.

Sanada was really impressed, he thought it was a dream. From his point of view, she was beautiful, his girlfriend was in a magnificent kimono which brought out her elegance and her femininity. She was playing one of his favorite japanese traditional song, he was affected by her efforts and was overfilled with joy. After she finished playing, every regulars applauded her.

Marui spoke first "Suzuna-chan ! Sugoi !"

Yagyuu and Yanagi continued "Indeed, it was beautiful." "You have exceeded my expectations."

Kirihara was surprised "But, Suzuna, when did you have time for practicing ?"

She smiled at him "Everyday, after dinner, I went to some music lessons, first, it was hard but now, I really enjoy playing the koto."

"It was because of that you didn't text me after dinner..." Sanada conclued.

"Yes, I'm very sorry, Genichirou-san." Akiyama was feeling guilty and she didn't know if Sanada really liked her performance because he was shocked all the time she played.

All of a sudden, Marui remembered something "Shall we eat Suzuna's cakes ?! I heard that her cooking was delicious !"

Akiyama nodded and exited the room. All the boys were talking about Akiyama, her performance but also her appareance.

Yagyuu spoke "She is really a fine lady, she is beautiful." At these words, Sanada began to feel jealous. Yukimura and Niou noticed that but before they had the chance to talk, Kirihara continued "I want to take a picture of her !"

Yukimura laughed "I don't think you will have the opportunity to do that."

"You know, I helped her to dress and I saw her first with this kimono on." Niou glare at Sanada, "She is really beautiful."

Sanada was really angry and jealous. When Niou saw his fuku-buchou like this, he began to laughed. Sanada was about to yell to Niou and the others regulars but Akiyama opened the door.

"Sorry for the wait, the cakes are here !" She smiled at everybody and Marui helped her to carried the bag.

"Waaaa ! There is a lot of cakes !"

"Hai, I made a lot of cakes since you guys eat lots !"

All the boys thanked Akiyama and ate. After that, everybody returned home except Akiyama who stayed in Sanada's house. Yukimura was the last to leave but before departing he looked at Sanada and whispered to him "Genichirou, I hope that our gift satisfied you and that you will have some fun tonight." Yukimura had a smirk on his face and Sanada felt that his cheeks were like fire.

After saying goodbye to the others, Sanada and Akiyama went to Sanada's bedroom.

"So, did you like it ?"

Sanada nodded and took Akiyama in his arms. "You played very well and you were beautiful, I'm so jealous..."

"Jealous ?"

"They were looking at you with greedy eyes, I couldn't tolerate that." Akiyama could see that Sanada had darker eyes, they were filled with jealousy and lust "Genichirou... Oh ! I forgot to give you my gift !"

Sanada watched Akiyama left the room and came back, she gave him a present. He opened it and saw a vase. It was the vase that he found in an antique store and he told Akiyama that he really wanted it. Sanada was pleased and thanked her with a kiss on the forehead.

"And... Your mother wanted me to sleep at your house." Sanada's eyes were getting bigger. He began to stutter "Wh-Wh-What did you respond ?" He swallowed hard.

"Yes ! Of course !"

Sanada's face was red like a tomato. "I can't ! I don't have enough mental discipline !"

"Even if you want or not, I will be here tonight ! And I know that it won't bother you !"

Akiyama laughed heartely at Sanada. She gave him a hug and he responded to it.

"Thank you for this day, it's the best day I had in my life"

"The day is not over yet, Genichirou..." Akiyama's cheek were getting warmer and warmer and she heard Sanada's hearbeats accelerated at her words. She looked at him "I love you..."

Sanada smiled "I love you too, please, stay by my side forever."

Akiyama looked at Sanada and kissed him on his lips. "I will."


End file.
